Back Massage
by Luna Elune
Summary: Finn needs a back massage from all the monster fighting, so Jake helps. Although it seems Jake cant keep his mind focused on the back massage. Yaoi, BoyxBoy, JakexFinn. Dont like, Dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story. If you find errors or find something that could use some work, please tell me. I would like to know how to make my stories great for my readers. This story is yaoi, or boyxboy (you'll find that most all my stories are going to be gay erotica) and slight beastiality. The pairing is JakexFinn. (Im surprised that there aren't that many stories on this pairing, I love it!)

Finn groaned; his sore muscles were aching from all the activity that day. He desperately wished that Jake would give him a back massage. "JAKE!" Finn screamed slipping his shirt off and grabbing a bottle of lotion. "Yeah babe?" Jake yelled back from the living room. Finn blushed lightly at Jake calling him babe. "Give me a back massage!" Finn yelled as he lay down on the bed, bottle of lotion sitting next to him. Jake climbed up the little ladder that led up to their room and felt his pants get tighter at the sight before him. He gulped and quickly thought of cinnamon bun naked and shivered as his erection went away. (Quick authors note: Jake is anthropomorphic in this story, he still has his ears and tail and fur for hair) Finn looked over at Jake and gave him a sweet smile as he stepped forward towards the bed. Jake smiled back as he climbed on the bed straddling Finns butt. Jake smirked perversely as he thought of the other times they were in this position. "Thank you Jake I really need this." Finn gasped as the lotion was squirted onto his back. Jake was bombarded with all sorts of dirty thoughts, 'Curse you dirty mind!' Jake thought to himself as he tried to focus on the task at hand. "Where do you need the message the most?" he asked putting some lotion onto his own hands and rubbing them to heat it up. "On my lower back." Finn moaned as Jakes palms began working out the knots in his lower back. Jake tried to tune out the noises, he really did. But it was no use; he found another erection making his pants uncomfortable.

"Oh, Jake. Mmmmmm." Finn moaned as Jake worked out a particularly hard knot. Jake bit his lip to keep from saying anything or moaning. Jake began moving his hands up, kneading Finns soft flesh as he did. Working out knots here and there. "Nnnnnn… Jake." Finn gasped and arched his back as Jake kneaded a sensitive spot on his back. Jake really wanted to just rip off Finn's clothes and pound him into the bed until he couldn't walk for weeks. Jake couldn't resist any longer. "How do like that baby?" Jake whispered huskily breathing on Finn's ear as he kneaded another knot. Finn whimpered, "J-Jake, Please." Jake grinned evilly and licked up Finn's neck up to his ear where he whispered: "Please what, my love?" Finn flipped over so that he was on his back and then pulled Jake closer and whispered:"Fuck me."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Sorry to cut it off where I did. Thought I should keep you guys in suspense.

Jake growled and pulled Finn into a searing kiss. Finn whimpered and kissed back with all his might, opening his mouth without even being asked. Jake explored Finn's mouth with his tongue, enticing Finn's tongue to join the party. The pair kissed for what seemed like hours but was only really seconds until the need for oxygen was greater than the need to kiss. Jake descended onto Finn's body kissing his cheek, then his jaw before he began kissing and licking a sensitive spot that he knew was on Finn's neck. Finn moaned and gasped as Jake sucked on the spot until a big red hickey was left on Finn's neck. Jake smiled at his handiwork then moved down onto Finn's chest, where he kissed and licked sensitive spots here and there. Jake then moved onto Finn's nipples that were already beginning to harden at all the attention his body was receiving. Jake licked one nipple, causing Finn to gasp and arch his back for more attention. Jake smirked before he began licking and sucking on one nipple, while rubbing and pinching the other. Finn was a gasping and writhing mess from Jake's attention. Jake switched nipples, lavishing the other with licks and sucks. Jake then pulled away from Finn's nipples and kept making his way down his body until he made it to the hem of Finn's pants. Jake pulled down Finn's pants and was met with his painfully hard erection. Just as Jake was about to begin sucking Finn off Jake was suddenly flipped onto his back while Finn straddled his hips. Finn pulled off Jakes shirt then moved down to his pants. Finn looked up at Jake, never breaking eye contact as he unbuttoned the button then took the zipper into his mouth and pulled it down. Jake swore he felt his cock turn into a rock. Finn then pulled his pants down and slightly drooled at the sight of Jake's cock that he wanted in him. Finn took his cock into his hands and squeezed lightly. Jake moaned and bucked his hips upward. Finn smiled and then engulfed all of Jake's cock. Jake had to use all of his self-restraint to keep from bucking upwards and choking Finn. Finn looked up at Jake as he began bobbing his head up and down. Jake had to look away before he came. Finn pulled away from Jake's cock, which was now dripping with precum and saliva. Finn then took three fingers into his mouth and began lavishing them with saliva as lay down on the bed. Jake watched with glazed eyes as Finn's fingers descended to his entrance. Finn moaned as he rubbed around hi entrance before pushing a finger up to the knuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to keep you guys waiting but here is the third and final chapter.

* * *

Finn moaned as he pushed one finger up to the knuckle. Jake watched with glazed eyes as Finn preped himself for what was to come. Finn panted and moaned as he thrust the finger in and out until he pushed in a second. Finn hissed at the stretch but soon the pain was overtaken with pleasure. Scissoring his fingers to stretch himself Finn brushed against his prostate. He cried out in pleasure and began grinding his ass down onto his fingers. Finnaly the third and final finger was pushed in and Finn cried out as it struck his prostate dead on. Jake was suddenly brought out of his trance long enough to notice Finn was ready. He pulled out Finns fingers before he fell made love with _them_ and not him. Jake positioned himself at Finns entrance and looked at Finn for permission. Finn nodded then wrapped his arms around Jakes neck and wrapped his legs around Jakes waist. Jake pushed foward slowly, hissing at the sensation of Finns walls clamping down tightly around him. Finn moaned and pushed himself down on Jakes cock, pulling him in even further. Once Jake was in to the hilt he paused to let Finn adjust. A moment later Finn wiggled his ass slightly as a sign to keep going. Jake pulled out slowly until only the tip was in then snapped his hips foward, driving in to the hilt. Finn cried out, tightening his arms around Jake as he kept up the torturous pace, pulling out slowly then driving in fast. Finn was a writhing and moaning mess, bucking his hips to try and get Jake as deep as possible. Jake moaned then leaned down so he was at Finns ear. "You like that baby? You love my cock inside you dont you?" Jake breathily whipered in Finns ear, licking the shell. Finn whimpered, "O-oh! Yesssssssss! Jake! F-faster...Harder!" Jake complied with Finns wishes and sped up his pace and driving harder into his twitching hole. "Uhhh...Nnnnnggg!" Finn cried out as Jakes cock stroked his inner walls. Jake started to angle his thrusts soo he could find Finns 'special spot'. Jake knew he found it when Finns mouth opened in a silent scream and his back arched almost painfully, his walls spasaming around him. Jake smirked and angled all his thrusts to hit that spot and felt that both of them were nearing there climax. Jakes thrusts became erratic while Finns walls seemed to be sucking Jake in further. "I...Im..." Finn gasped out. "Me too." Jake whispered speeding up his thrusts to finish them off. Finn came as Jake hit his prostate with a particularly hard thrust, arching his back and screaming Jakes name for all to hear as he came in thick white spurts all over his chest and Jakes. Jake came as Finns walls clamped around him, spasaming and clenching all around him until he coould take it no longer and filled Finns insides with his seed, painting his insides white. Jake supported himself on two arms, shaking as he rode out the waves of his climax. Jake pulled out his spent and sensitive cock, his cum following on the way out. Jake collapsed next to Finn cradeling him in his arms. "I love you, Finn." Jake whispered, kissing Finns forehead. "I love you too, Jake." Finn whispered cuddling into Jakes embrace as they both fell asleep, dreaming of the one sleeping next to them.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you loved it! Be ready to see more stories like this from me. :)


End file.
